Can't Hold Us
by HairyLegs 1213
Summary: When the Seirin basketball team heard that they have a sister school in America, they can't just sit around and stare at the wall while their sister school's basketball team visit them! mayhem and nonesense collide as the team's arrival make it to Seirin's gym and the captain's secret might reveal the truth to Momoi Satsuki's family..! (Just friendship and rivals! no pairs!)


**Can't Hold Us**

**By: HairyLegs 1213**

* * *

**A/N: Another maybe-continued-to-another-story, another dream-inspiring-back-stabbing-idea-that-came-through me HEHEHE ^^; Please be patient with me! I cant think properly for the other chapters in karaoke with the GoM AND babysitting 5 aliens o;**

**As you can see, HairyLegs 1213 is still 13 yrs. Old, and I'm still busy with my school exams. So im probably not gonna post some chapters for a little while.. but ill make it up to you guys!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the following KuroBasu characters… they own themselves XD**_

* * *

**3****RD**** Person's P.O.V**

_Squeak, skittttt, squeak, skiittttt~!_

_Squeak, skittttt, squeak, skiittttt~!_

_Squeak, skittttt, squeak, skiittttt~!_

"THE HECK, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kagami shouted to no one, as long as the annoying sound just goes away, dammit!

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, but I need to do this.. it is for the American basketball team's arrival here in the gym today, I am excited." Kuroko said, still moving the too-heavy-for-his-own-good table. Kagami sighed, half- tired from working since morning, half- excited to see a basketball team from U.S to give a warm greeting for their sister school in Los Angeles. Even Kagami didn't realized this up until recently when Coach announced that Seirin has a sister school there.

" Yeah, I know, let me help you, who even asked you to move this on your own? As if showing a pun is not a joke an I don't even get what half of what I say anymore." moving to the side of Kuroko, and with one big push, he moved it in the perfect place, to Kuroko's dismay. (Kuroko: I did that almost 30 mins…! And he…!)

"Thank you Kagami-**kun**, even if Kagami-kun is just sputtering pointless accusation on Aida-san's specific jobs for each player today since she is worked up as well, that is pretty bold Kagami-kun." Kuroko said in his usual deadpanned voice and dull eyes.

He visibly flinched and scowled at the shorter boy in front of him "Wha..! shut up, I didn't know that it was Coach who gave you this.. UGH! Never mind!" and with that, he went to his particular job before, huffing and muttering how stupid a table is and how he wanted to practice for basketball. Kuroko just nodded, silently chuckling at Kagami's usual antics.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP! (~^0^)~**_

"Art! Don't run in the school gates yet! Wait for us!" a red-headed boy shouted and grabbed the taller boy by the arm, pulling with all his strength to straighten his posture. Obviously annoyed, he grabbed his paper fan and..

_**SMACK!**_

"ITAI!"

"_that's for being too childish, Art_" another boy, purely American, said to his teammate calmly holding on his partner's back-pack for some—

"waahhh~ don't be like that _Ace-face(1)! _ I'm just _clearly _excited for this particular day! _you _know that the team here won the Japanese Winter Cup last year! Waaahhh~! So exci—!"

_**SMACK!**_

And with that, Shino Arthur Joshua, the great defender and center of the group at the height of 190 cm, ended his life because of being annoying to his team and dramatically died in the hands of their cute Manager/Coach, Ryota Sato, a pure Italian with a temper of a pissed-off gangster (which he isn't) which was visibly angry at Arthur.

"Hey, where's Jairiah?" a _very tall _boy said looking around annoyed, a vein popping out miraculously in his royal half-Swedish alabaster skin, ignoring the soul of their teammate lurking away from his body.

"_Don't give a shit about Sora's whereabouts since he comes back here next to me, you know he obviously went to the bathroom._" The pure American, who has beautiful gold-like hair and amazing pastel-blue eyes, and by the name of Chase Monday Bennett, said to the totally-clear-that-I'm-annoyed-to-the-Jairiah-guy.

"_Really?_ A bathroom _magically _appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road and Jairiah-san went in and must having the time of his life because there's a partying unicorn inside… **USE YOUR HEAD**, Chase-**kun**" a pink-headed boy, with a messy small ponytail in front and was known to be the 'Pink terror' when it came to basketball, and by the name of Nike Mo— _ershh.._ said sickly sweet to him making Chase shudder in fear.

"_O-of c-course I'm j-joking, but Captain—!" _Chase was interrupted when a gruff, deadpanned voice joined in, earning yelps of surprise from the 4 boys.

"_Taicho_(2)_, _I'm sorry if I left, I just found there is a fast-food restaurant earlier and decided to buy their vanilla milkshake, it was very tasty I still have some" he continued not minding his team's shocked faces.

.

.

.

.

"_**J-j-j-j-j… JAIRIAH, YOU DISAPPEARING BASTARD**_**!**"

"_O-oh, no, no, no! V.O, don't kill my partner __**yet**__!" _Chase glared at the oblivious Jairiah and held back V.O along with Nike and Sato.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong" he said still deadpan.

_You almost gave us a heart attack, you bastard of a ghost!— _the whole team sweat-dropped and kept the tall teenager in check in his temper and of the peaceful environment around them.

* * *

"W-what was that noise outside?" Coach Aida said to Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of Seirin Basketball Team and the shooting guard, just hummed in agreement before saying..

"Kagami and Kuroko go check if it's them. If you don't come back at all.." Hyuuga simply shouted, showing that he will **surely** be pissed-off to the busy teens. Kagami groaned and nodded grumbly, Kuroko went outside already, the others sweat drop at the scene and went back to their finishing touches.

"Sheesh, captain can be also be pushy.. why are they even going to visit" Kagami almost pouted, _almost_, since men don't pout— _Courtesy of Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki_.

"Kagami-kun is such a clown sometimes" Kuroko, who was showing a ghost of a smile, said to his light with no hesitation at all.

_w-waahh, so cute!—_ Kagami screamed inside his head as his face turned beet red and while his heart made a '_kyuuuunn' -_ingsound.

"Kagami-kun?" tilting his head cutely (haha XD)

_That's not helping, Kuroko!—_ Kagami screamed again.

* * *

_Name: Arthur Joshua Marcus Lloyd Sherman John_

_Last name: Shino_

_Year: 2__nd__ Year_

_Nationality: half- American, half- Japanese_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 190 cm_

_Position: Center_

_Birth date: July 4_

_Sign: Cancer_

_Known-to-be: Sweety-pie_

_Name: Jairiah Marks_

_Last name: Dela Sora_

_Year: 2__nd__ year_

_Nationality: Filipino_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 195 cm_

_Position: Small forward_

_Birth date: May 13_

_Sign: Taurus_

_Known-to-be: No-man-can't-do_

_Name: Chase Monday_

_Last name: Bennett-Jacksons_

_Year: 2__nd__ year_

_Nationality: American_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 193 cm_

_Position: Power Forward_

_Birth date: December 19_

_Sign: Sagittarius _

_Known-to-be: Ace-Face_

_Name: Vale Oliver Ryan_

_Last name: Kjellberg- Terry_

_Year: 3__rd__ year_

_Nationality: Half- Swedish, half- American_

_Age: 18_

_Height: (please don't be shock) 201 cm_

_Position: Shooting Guard_

_Birth date: November 17_

_Sign: Scorpio_

_Known-to-be: V.O (don't ask)_

_Name: Nike Satsukari_

_Last name: ?_

_Year: 2__nd__ year_

_Nationality: half- Japanese, half- American_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 178_

_Position: Point Guard_

_Birth date: August 31_

_Sign: Virgo_

_Known-to-be: Captain Pinkie XD_

_Name: Sato Virgadi_

_Last name: Ryota- Vinacelli_

_Year: 2__nd__ year_

_Nationality: Italian_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 168 cm_

_Position: Coach/Manager_

_Birth date: January 28_

_Sign: Aquarius_

_Known-to-be: Foreigner ( Italian Hitler— teammates declared secretly)_

* * *

**Group name: "Elite Five"**

* * *

"That's all?!" coach Aida shouted at her phone, completely flabbergasted

"_Y-yes, it seems the school kept the information for future purposes.. very sly indeed._" The caller said

"That's not what I want! I need more information befo—" she was caught off when a childish voice broke inside the gym

"Heeeellllllllloooooooooooooo everyboddddddyyyyyyyy~! (/U)/"

_Too late!— _Aida screeched inside her head

"Coach! Our visitors arrived!"Kagami shouted

"I KNOW THAT, **BAKA**GAMI!" Aida shouted to him then..

_**Swooooshhhh~**_

_**PWACK!**_

"OW!"

_**SPLAT!**_

*Kagami faced plant on the ground while blood was slowly seeping out*

"poor Kagami-kun.." Kuroko sweat-dropped and so was the visitors

"Kagami.. are you alright?" Seirin team asked dully

"_was that Kagamin you just killed? And Tetsu-kun~!_" the caller squealed making Aida wince

"Later Momoi…" she said finally, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"_Wait! TEEETTSSUU— _beep, beep, beep" she tucked away her phone and faced the obvious foreigners, smiling sweetly while behind her was the scene of the crime of Kagami Taiga

*Cough*"May I ask who was your caller?" a boy with pick hair but the tips were black ask, while not making himself embarrassed even more not that he was.

"Huh? You mean me…?"

"Yes, you"

"Umm… Momoi Satsuki is her name, why?" narrowing her eyes slightly to the boy making sure he isn't a stalker or _something_.

_Is he the captain?_

"Satsuki..?"

" .ha, yes, he is, Miss Aida Riko-san" a short red-headed boy with a button-up shirt, a gold whistle dangling over his neck, and khaki shorts with red flip-flops showed up behind a very tall boy with a poker-face on and was practically staring at no one in particular, _weird, did he just stuttered?_

_Wait, did he just answered my question?!_

"it was pretty clear, Aida-san" the boy, maybe named Sato, was sweat-dropping while she still showing a confused look

"Aida-san, this the coach and manager of the Elite Five" Kuroko said out of nowhere

.

.

.

.

"Eeeeeppp!" Aida, Sato, V.O, Chase, Shino, Koganei, Fukuda, Furihata, Kawahara, Tsuchida, Mitobe (although he just widen his eyes) Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, and somehow Kagami (in his bloody state) yelped in surprise.

"I apologize if I scared you" Kuroko said stoic-ish again

"YOU DON'T SOUND LIKE IT'S SINCERE, KUROKO!" Seirin shouted

"so you must be Kuroko.." a gruff voice said behind Furihata, making the brown beauty squeak and fell on his butt hard.

"G-g-g-g-g-ghost!" he pointed out to the stranger

"S-sora! Don't join on the fright show! Both of you are giving us a heart attack!"

"I'm just delighted that I met the shadow of Seirin's basketball team, I should know, since I am like that too" he said straight forward

"You know Kuroko?" Kagami stated standing up on his previous spot and standing in front of Jairiah, Chase narrowed his eyes.

"you must be Kagami Taiga, ace **and** light of Seirin, pleasure to meet you" he said

"A very polite _Kouhai_.." Hyuuga muttered earning attention from V.O

"You know he's at the same age as you?" he said bored out of his mind

_Blink_

_Blink_

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" Aida shouted

"What's wrong coach?" Kiyoshi asked

"Stupid Teppei…!" Aida said, readying her shoes for a throwing exercise.

"Coach…!"

_**PWACK!**_

_**PWACK!**_

**Tbc.. =3=**

* * *

_**NONSENSE MODE! (~3~)**_

Ace- face(1)- since Chase is the ace, he is sometimes cocky in his own accord, making the captain and his team annoyed at him, if ever.

Taicho(2)- means Captain, Jairiah knows a little bit of Japanese hehehe..

**This is totally not in my agenda.. but part 1 is up! This things need a little editing cause it's FULL OF NONSENSE **

**HONESTLY!**

**Please insert a little love by reviewing this or even **_**liking the story**_**, please? *puppy/kitten dog/cat eyes* **_**PLEASE~?**_

_**Thank you.. **_***sincere voice***

(~=_=)~~(=_=~)


End file.
